Nae Dongsaeng and His World
by emon el
Summary: Sepenggal kisah Kyuhyun dan tentang dunia kecilnya. Kyuhyun, Donghae, Kibum and others. Brothership, family.
1. Chapter 1

Tittle: Nae Dongsaeng and His World

Cast: Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Donghae

Genre: family, brothership, frienship...

Rate: K

Disclaimer: Mine

Warning: Aneh, Typo(s), bahasa tidak baku dll...

Emon204

Happy reading!

.

Seorang balita terlihat amat sangat bosan dengan banyaknya mainan yang berserakan disekelilingnya. Dia sudah lelah bermain seorang diri karena hyung satu-satunya yang ia tunggu untuk menemaninya bermain belum pulang juga dari Junior High Schoolnya. Sang maid yang sedari tadi mendampinginya bermain membuat ia semakin bertambah bosan saja. Pasalnya yeoja itu tak hentinya mengoceh menyuruhnya agar segera makan siang kemudian tidur. Bocah itu bungsu dari keluarga Cho, Cho Kyuhyun enggan untuk beranjak dari tempatnya meski berulang kali sudah dijelaskan bahwa sang kakak akan pulang terlambat hari ini.

"Tuan muda, anda mau kemana?" Bocah itu tiba-tiba saja berdiri, berjalan cepat meninggalkan maid menuju taman belakang rumahnya yang sangat luas itu.

"Jangan mengangguku!" Hardikan cadel dengan nada tegas itu keluar dari bibir mungil seorang bocah yang bahkan belum genap berusia empat tahun.

"Tapi tuan muda anda harus..."

"Belhenti dicana dan jangan mengikutiku!" Seseorang yang dipanggil tuan muda lagi-lagi menghardik sang maid yang masih mencoba untuk mengikutinya. Balita imut itu berhenti melangkahkan kakinya ketika merasa tidak nyaman dengan keberadaan maid yang masih terus saja mengekorinya meski sudah berkali-kali diusir oleh bocah gembul itu.

"Bocan!" Racaunya mempoutkan bibirnya hingga terlihat seperti mulut bebek. "Donge yung belum pulang. Kyu kecepian" lanjutnya lagi masih sambil memonyongkan bibirnya.  
Kyuhyun, bocah itu mulai melangkahkan kakinya perlahan menuju kolam ikan yang lokasinya tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Diperhatikannya beberapa ekor ikan yang berenang kesana-kemari seolah sedang menari-nari sambil melenggak-lenggokkan ekornya.

"Uh jelek, tidak menalik!" kesalnya. Pasalnya dari tadi ikan-ikan peliharaan hyungnya itu cuma mondar-mandir bolak-balik tidak jelas. Terlihat monoton gerakannya begitu menurut Kyuhyun. Tapi kenapa Donghae hyungnya begitu betah berlama-lama bermain dengan si ikan yang menurut Kyuhyun jelek itu. Semakin lama bocah itu semakin intens memperhatikan tingkah si ikan. Sepertinya ada yang menarik perhatiannya.

" Kau cedang belbicala denganku ikan?" Kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya imut. "Bicalalah dengan kelas, Kyu tidak dengal." Lanjutnya kemudian sambil berjongkok memajukan tubuhnya untuk melihat si ikan dari jarak yamg lebih dekat. Bocah gembul itu sedang memperhatikan seekor ikan bercorak putih merah yang tengah melakukan kegiatan wajibnya membuka dan menutup mulutnya untuk mengambil udara. Rupannya Kyuhyun kita menyangka si ikan sedang mengajaknya berbicara.

"Hai ikan, kau ingin belmain dengan Kyunie?" Tanyanya pada si ikan namun tentu saja Tak memperoleh jawaban. Si ikan masih asik dengan kegiatannya melenggak-lenggokkan ekornya. Mulutnya yang membuka dan menutup dianggap uri Kyuhyunie yang polos sebagai jawaban IYA untuk pertanyaannya tadi.

"Baiklah, lagipula Kyu cedang bocan. Donge yung belum pulang!"

Clup...clup...

Kaki-kaki mungil Kyuhyun akhirnya mencelupkan diri kedalam kolam kecil yang hanya berisi lima ekor ikan itu. Ajaib, mata boneka itu mengerjap-erjap lucu melihat si ikan bergerak menjauhi kaki mungilnya. Dan bagi Kyuhyun itu adalah ajakan untuk bermain kejar-kejaran(?). Seolah menemukan mainan barunya, Kyuhyun yang sedang bosan mulai mengejar ikan-ikan itu hendak menangkapnya.

Tak ada satupun pelayan yang berani mencegah Kyuhyun masuk kolam atau bocah gembul itu akan menangis. Jika itu terjadi tidak akan ada yang bisa menghentikan tangisnya. Kecuali kakaknya, Donghae.  
Tapi mereka juga takut kalau sampai tuan muda satunya lagi tau anak-anak(?) yang selama ini dibesarkan dengan penuh cinta kasih baru saja menjadi mainan baru untuk dongsaengnya. Jadi yang bisa mereka lakukan sekarang hanya mengawasi, memastikan bocah itu dan si ikan sama-sama aman.

Kyu akan menangkapmu, jadi tunggu caja campai kau teltangkap ne."

Bocah gembul itu dengan susah payah melangkahkan kakinya didalam air. Ia terus saja mencoba menangkap ikan-ikan yang berenang menjauhinya. Ketika tangan mungilnya hampir saja menyentuh si ikan bocah itu terjatuh dan membuat tubuhnya basah kuyub namun itu semua tak mengurangi semangat Kyuhyun untuk menangkap si ikan. Ikan-ikan itu juga terlihat semakin semangat menjauh seolah tidak mau tertangkap oleh Kyuhyun. Dan itu membuat bocah itu terlihat semakin girang.  
Sesekali terdengar gelak tawa dari mulut mungilnya. Pantas saja Donghae hyungnya betah berlama-lama bermain dengan si ikan. Bahkan kadang sampai melupakan dirinya, Sangat menyenangkan rupanya. Kyuhyun terkikik.

Ingatkan Kyuhyun kalau mungkin saja ikan-ikan itu akan stres karena terus saja dikejar-kejar olehnya didalam air. Lagipula siapa yang peduli, yang penting dia senang.

~ Emon204 ~

"Kenapa sepi, apa Kyuhyun sudah tidur?"

Donghae barusaja pulang dari sekolah. Matanya melihat kekanan dan kekiri tidak menemukan keberadaan dongsaeng semata wayangnya. Padahal biasanya adik kecilnya itu akan menyambutnya sambil melompat untuk memeluknya.

"Mianhae tuan muda, tuan muda Kyuhyun sedang bermain ditaman belakang." Jawab salah satu pelayannya.

"Mwo...! Kalian biarkan adikku bermain sendiri, bagaimana kalau sampai dia diculik!" Donghae menggeram marah, dilepasnya tas sekolahnya dan membuangnya asal kemudian bergegas ketaman belakang. Dikiranya Kyuhyun sedang bermain sendirian. Tapi alangkah terkejutnya ia, Donghae menatap khawatir bocah yang tengah asik bermain didalam kolam ikan kesayangannya.

"OMMO KYU! Apa yang kau lakukan pada ikan-ikan hyung?!" Pekik Donghae menatap horor dongsaengnya. Ternyata tatapan khawatir itu bukan untuk Kyuhyun, tapi lebih pada si ikan yang kini sedang Kyuhyun pegang karena berhasil ditangkap olehnya. Si ikan mungkin saja sebentar lagi akan berhenti bernafas kalau saja bocah itu tidak melepaskan pegangannya akibat terkejut dengan teriakan hyungnya.  
Kyuhyun menoleh mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali namun sedetik kemudian ia tertawa lebar memperlihatkan gigi putihnya yang rapi.

"Yung, ikannya lali cemua. Kyu tidak bica menangkapnya. Tolongin Kyu ne!" Kyuhyun menarik-narik seragam Donghae memaksa hyungnya itu untuk turun kekolam juga.

"APPA YANG KAU LAKUKAN KYU, TIDAKKAH KAU BERPIKIR IKAN-IKANKU BISA STRES DAN MATI!"

Suara Donghae yang menggelegar membuat Kyuhyun mengkeret takut.  
Apa yang terjadi, bukankah selama ini hyungnya tidak pernah marah. Ingatkan Donghae kalau dongsaengnya itu belum tentu tau arti dari kata STRESS. Tidakkah Donghae bisa melihat dongsaengnya itu sudah mulai ketakutan.

Kyuhyun menunduk, perlahan dilepaskannya tangan yang dari tadi digunakan untuk menarik-narik seragam hyung yang menurut Kyuhyun paling tampan sedunia itu.

"Miane..." lirihnya. Sadarlah Donghae teriakannya tadi membuat dongsaengnya ketakutan. Donghae jadi merasa bersalah. Apalagi dilihatnya Kyuhyun yang kedinginan sambil meremas-remas kaosnya. Hampir seluruh tubuh bocah itu basah kuyub dan jangan lupakan bau amis yang tercium dari tubuh adiknya itu. Juga rambut berantakan adiknya serta muka Kyuhyun yang terlihat cemang-cemong (?)  
Aissshhh...wajah manis dongsaengnya sungguh tak berbentuk lagi.

"Ayo naik, nanti kau masuk angin!" Diulurkannya tangannya untuk meraih adiknya supaya naik dari kolam. Dengan ragu akhirnya Kyuhyun menerima uluran tangan hyungnya itu meski masih ada ketakutan dimata boneka bocah gembul pencinta tokoh kucing dalam serial animasi Nyan-Nyan.  
Setelahnya Donghae menggendong Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya membawa bocah itu untuk dimandikan. Kyuhyun yang melingkarkan tangannya dileher hyungnya takut-takut bertanya.

"Yung malah cama Kyu?" Lirih bocah gembul itu nyaris tak terdengar akibat rasa takut serta kedinginan yang menderanya. Hanya Donghae yang mampu mendengarnya.

"Anni, hyung tidak marah. Maafkan hyung karena tadi bicara keras sama Kyu." Sesal Donghae menyadari dongsaengnya masih sedikit takut padanya.

"Jeongmal?" Sekali lagi Kyuhyun memastikan.

"Jeongmal!"

"YAAYYYYYYYY...Donge yung cudah tidak malah lagi cama Kyu...YAYYYYYY."  
Kyuhyun melonjak-lonjak senang digendongan Donghae membuat hyungnya itu kewalahan memegangnya.

"Yak, jangan bergerak-gerak Kyu, nanti kau jatuh aish..." keluh Donghae yang tak digubris oleh dongsaengnya yang masih melonjak-lonjak senang.

Mood anak kecil memang cepat sekali berubah tak terkecuali Kyuhyun.  
Bocah itu sangat senang dan tertawa keras kemudian.  
Donghae mungkin saja akan tuli dengan suara adiknya yang begitu keras tepat ditelinganya. Salahkan kedua tangannya yang sibuk memegang tubuh Kyuhyun dalam gendongannya sehingga tak bisa ia gunakan untuk menutupi telingannya. Tentu dia tidak ingin Kyuhyun celaka bukan.

"Paboya kau Donghae, hampir saja kau menukar tawa adikmu dengan ikan nemo jelek itu." Batin Donghae

Dalam gendongan hyungnya, Kyuhyun sendiri tengah melambaikan tangannya kearah kolam. Mungkin dia berusaha mengucapkan sampai jumpa pada ikan-ikan didalam kolam kecil itu dan berjanji untuk datang lagi besok. Siapa yang tau...

Taukah Kyu kalau sekarang si ikan mungkin sedang menenangkan(?) diri akibat ulahmu yang baru saja memporak-porandakan habitat kecil mereka.  
Mungkin Donghae benar, ikan-ikan itu pasti sedang stres sekarang. Apakah ikan-ikan kecil tak berdosa itu harus tertawa atau menangis jika seandainya bocah gembul itu benar-benar datang lagi besok.  
Siapa peduli, toh sampai sekarang belum ada satu orangpun yang bersedia bersaksi bahwa dirinya pernah mendengar ikan tertawa atau menangis. Sepertinya ikan-ikan itu harus banyak berdoa berharap semoga Kyuhyun tidak datang lagi besok untuk mengajak(?) mereka bermain. Yang pasti tuan muda kecil kita Kyuhyun mungkin merasa hari ini adalah hari paling menyenangkan untuknya. Terbukti bahwa ia kini tengah tersenyum dalam tidur siangnya setelah sebelumnya Donghae memandikan dan mengganti pakaiannya.  
Donghae mengecup kening Kyuhyun dan meninggalkan bocah itu dengan mimpi indahnya.  
.

.

TBC .

Fic ini pernah aku update sebelumnya di fb dan itu sudah sangat lama. kalau di blog memang belum lama. Kayaknya ini fic pertama saya deh jadi pas baca lagi kok aneh, yasudahlah hehe...  
Jadi diantara kalian mungkin sudah pernah ada yang baca...

Uri Kibumie muncul di ch 3

Jangan lupa tinggalkan review kalian

BOW...


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle: Nae Nadongsaeng and his World

Cast: Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Donghae dan masih akan bertambah...

Genre: family, brothership

Rate: K

Disclaimer: Mine

Warning: Bahasa tidak baku, typo(s)dll .

.

Happy reading!

.

Warning tambahan: Pelan-pelan bacanya biar nggak bingung kek Appa dan Donghae ^^

Lala...Lili...Lulu...Lele...Lolo

Hoaam...

Kyuhyun, bocah dengan kadar keimutan luarbiasa itu terbangun lebih pagi dari biasanya. Ia mengerjap beberapa kali, mengucek matanya yang masih mengantuk untuk dipaksanya terbuka. Beberapa detik berlalu seolah ada yang mengingatkan dirinya tentang tujuannya bangun lebih pagi. Balita itu dengan cepat turun dari tempat tidur queen sizenya dan berlari keluar dari kamarnya.

Sementara itu didapur, sedang mempersiapkan sarapan pagi buat anggota keluarganya. Meski bukan ia sendiri yang memasak tapi wanita yang masih terlihat cantik diusianya yang menginjak 40 tahun itu harus memastikan para pelayannya bekerja dengan baik. Dari mulai kualitas bahan dan kesegarannya cara pengolahannya, tingkat kebersihannya semua dalam pengawasannya. Disamping rasanya yang harus enak, semua itu untuk menjamin suami dan kedua buah hatinya mendapatkan asupan gizi yang baik.

Diruang keluarga nampak dua namja berbeda usia yang tengah asik dengan kesibukan mereka masing-masing. Tn Cho sedang membaca koran hariannya, entah apa yang membuatnya betah mempertahankan tradisi itu. Padahal di zaman modern seperti saat ini koran sudah mulai ditinggalkan. Tapi sepertinya Tn Cho memang lebih suka dengan sesuatu yang klasik.  
Sementara namja satunya Cho Donghae putra sulung keluarga Cho tengah sibuk mendalami karakter ikan nemo dari buku yang dibacanya. Bagaimana tidak setiap pagi hari yang dibacanya sambil menunggu sarapan siap adalah membaca buku dengan judul yang sama 'FINDING NEMO'  
Mungkin begitulah cara Donghae memahami dunia ikan.

Drap...

drap...

drap...

drap...

Terdengar suara langkah kaki, ah bukan sepertinya itu suara orang yang sedang berlari.

"Kyunie chagi, jangan lari-lari. Nanti kau jatuh." Suara eomma Cho terdengar menggema dari arah dapur. Sang eomma kemudian berjalan dengan para pelayan yang membawa banyak makanan menuju meja makan. Setelah itu ia kembali lagi kedapur untuk mengambil sisanya.  
Seolah tak mendengar nasehat eommanya, anak bungsu keluarga Cho itu tetap saja berlari menuju taman belakang. Tapi tak berapa lama kemudian bocah itu kembali lagi dengan langkah pelan, dan jangan lupakan wajahnya yang ditekuk. Bocah gembul itu berjalan dengan malas menuju meja makan. Dilihatnya Appa dan hyungnya kini sudah duduk dikursi milik mereka masing-masing. Entah sejak kapan mereka berdua pindah dari tempatnya semula. Donghae yang lebih dulu melihat kedatangan dongsaengnya segera mendekat dan membantu Kyuhyun naik ke kursi miliknya. Appa Cho merasa ada yang salah dengan Kyuhyun mereka, entahlah. Dari tadi bocah itu hanya diam tidak seperti biasanya yang suka membuat ribut dimeja makan dengan bermain sendok dan garpu atau merengek minta dibuatkan kopi seperti Appanya.  
Padahal balita seusianya harusnya banyak minum susu. Alhasil, eommanya memberinya coklat panas yang warnanya mirip dengan kopi milik Appanya. Bersyukurlah mereka karena Appa Cho tidak suka dengan kopi original, jika tidak kemana mereka harus mencari susu dengan warna hitam. Bukankah kopi tidak baik untuk anak kecil.

"Kyunie kenapa?" Tanya Appa Cho yang melihat maknaenya tampak sedih.

"Hiks...Appa, teman-teman Kyunie hilang." Jawab bocah itu. Matanya sudah memerah karena menahan tangis. Appa Cho dan si sulung saling menatap, wae...?

"Teman Kyunie yang mana chagi?" Appa Cho tampak bingung dengan penuturan putranya itu. Pasalnya beliau tidak paham siapa yang dimaksud sibungsu dengan 'teman-teman Kyunie.'

"Teman-teman balu Kyunie Appa, Lala...Lili...Lulu...Lele...Lolo." Appa Cho kembali menatap putra sulungnya.

"Aku tidak mengenal mereka Appa" Seolah mengerti arti tatapan Appanya, Donghae lebih dulu menjawab sebelum Appanya mengulang pertanyaanya itu dengan suara.

"Lala,Lili,Lulu dan ah...itu temanmu yang mana Kyu. Hyung taunya temanmu itu cuma Wookie." Giliran Donghae yang bertanya.

"Hae yung pabbo! Bukan Lala, Lili, Lulu tapi Lala...Lili...Lulu...Lele...dan Lolo. Meleka itu teman-teman balu Kyunie." Jelas sang maknae menekankan kata Lala Lili Lulu Lele dan Lolo.

"Ah ya sepertinya hyung baru pertama mendengar nama mereka, silala...lili...lulu...lele...dan silolo. #benar-benar nama yang aneh.

"Kyunie kenal mereka dimana dan sejak kapan?"

Kyuhyun merengut kesal. Bocah itu rasa-rasanya ingin sekali menangis dengan sangat kencang. Bukankah dari tadi dia sudah bilang nama teman barunya bukan Lala...Lili...Lulu...Lele...dan Lolo...tapi...

"Cudah Kyunie bilang nama teman balu Kyunie bukan Lala...Lili...Lulu...Lele...dan Lolo tapi...LALA...LILI...LULU...LELE...DAN LOLO!" teriak bocah gembul itu. Sudah berapa kali dia bilang, kenapa dua orang dewasa di ruangan yang sama dengannya itu masih belum mengerti juga.  
Donghae dan Appa Cho kaget dengan teriakan Kyuhyun. Bahkan Eomma Cho di dapurpun dibuat terperanjat dan segera menghampiri mereka.

Sebenarnya yang pabbo disini itu siapa? Donghae bahkan merasa sudah mengeja nama itu dengan benar berikut dengan titik tiga dibelakang tiap nama, kenapa masih salah juga. Rasanya Donghae tidak terima harus menjadi bodoh tanpa tau yang menjadi penyebab kebodohannya. Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Eomna Cho untuk memahami apa yang terjadi.

Kkkkkkk...Eomma Cho terkikik dengan situasi yang terjadi dimeja makan itu. Ia tidak tau harus menyalahkan kebodohan suami dan putra sulungnya atau sibungsu dengan kecadelannya.

"Kyunie chagi, jadi teman baru Kyunie namanya Rara...Riri...Ruru...Rere...dan Roro? " tanya Eomna Cho sambil mengelus surai coklat milik sibungsu, memberi kenyamanan agar bocah itu tidak menangis.

PLOK...PLOK...PLOK...

Terdengar tepukan tangan yang tidak begitu keras dari tangan mungil Kyuhyun. Akhirnya ada juga orang dewasa yang pintar dirumah besar ini, dan Kyuhyun bangga orang itu adalah Eommanya.

"YEYYYY...Eomma pintal!" teriaknya senang. Sementara Appa Cho dan Donghae kembali saling pandang. Bukan karena masih belum paham akan situasinya tapi mungkin juga mulai menyadari kepabboan mereka. Kenapa tidak terpikir sampai kesana (kecadelan Kyuhyun).

"Sekarang Kyunie makan dulu ne, nanti Eomma bantu cari teman-teman Kyunie yang hilang. Meski tidak tau teman mana yang dimaksud Kyuhyun, tapi Eomma Cho berjanji untuk mencarinya nanti.

"Cha...makanlah, Kyunie makan yang banyak ne". Eomna Cho segera mengambil duduk disamping balita menggemaskan itu

"Um... !" jawab bocah kelewat imut itu semangat. Eomma Cho mulai membuka satu persatu penutup dari makanan yang sudah tersaji dan-

"Hiks...satu...dua hiks...tiga...hiks...empat...lima.. hiks... Kyuhyun mulai mengabsen teman-temannya sambil terisak membuat penghuni lain meja makan itu waspada.

"HUWAAAAA...EOMMA NAKAL...EOMMA JAHAT...HUWAAAA...TEMAN-TEMAN KYUNIE MATI...HUWAAAAAA...!"

Bocah itu menangis histeris melihat lima lala...lili...lulu...lele...dan lolo yang barusaja diakui teman kini terbujur kaku dimeja makan. Lima ekor ikan warna merah kini tersaji didepannya.  
Hei bukankah Kyunie kita tadi mengatakan teman-temannya hanya hilang, tapi kenapa sekarang dia bilang mereka mati. Apa ada yang bisa menjelaskan situasi ini? Karena sepertinya kedua orang dewasa diruang makan itu dan satu orang remaja sudah mulai kebingungan.

"HUWAAAA...EOMMA JAHAT! teman Kyunie mati cemua huwaaaaaa...!"

"Kyunie kenapa chagi, teman Kyunie yang mana yang mati. Bukankah tadi Kyunie bilang teman Kyunie cuma hilang." Tanya Appa Cho mencoba mencari tau masalahnya.

"Itu Appa, itu dicana. Teman Kyunie cemua mati hiks lala...lili...lulu...hiks lele...lolo...cemua mati HUWAAAAA..."rancau bocah itu.  
Air matanya sudah mengalir deras membuat wajahnya memerah dan jangan lupakan ingus yang mulai keluar menambah kesan dramatis seandainya ini drama(?)

Kyuhyun menunjuk meja makan fokusnya pada lauk ikan dengan jari mungilnya. Donghae sepertinya mulai paham dengan apa yang dimaksud oleh dongsaengnya. Bukankah cuma dia yang melihat Kyuhyun mengobok-obok kolam ikan kemarin. Kita lupakan dulu sejenak para pelayan saksi hidup yang kemarin juga ikut melihat tuan muda bungsu menciptakan gempa bumi kecil dikolam.

"Jadi teman-teman yang Kyunie maksud Rara,Riri,Ruru,Rere dan Roro itu ikan-ikan hyung yang ada dikolam belakang?" Tanya Donghae kemudian.

"Um..." Kyuhyun mengangguk ditengah isakannya, melap ingusnya asal. Appa dan Eomma Cho saling menatap kemudian tatapan mereka beralih kepada maknae mereka, lalu...

HAHAHAHAHA...

Tawa itu menggelegar dari kedua orang dewasa disana menggema memenuhi seluruh ruang makan tak terkecuali Donghae. Cuma maknae mereka yang masih bertahan dengan aksi menangisnya. Bahkan tangisnya justru makin pecah seolah-olah penderitaannya memang pantas ditertawakan.  
Keluarga Cho mulai kalang-kabut dibuatnya. Ketiganya mulai sibuk menenangkan bocah itu. Tangis Kyuhyun baru mereda setelah Eommanya menjelaskan bahwa ikan yang ada dimeja makan bukanlah si Rara,Riri dan seterusnya. Melainkan ikan yang dibeli ahjumma Kim dari pasar. Dan kenapa Kyuhyun kita menyangka teman-temannya hilang?  
Karena ahjussi Lee sedang menguras air dikolam dan menggantinya dengan air baru. Itu sebabnya Kyuhyun tampak sedih setelah kembali dari taman belakang karena dia menemukan kolam itu dalam keadaan kosong dan tak mendapati teman-temannya.  
Anak itupun akhirnya mau makan tapi menolak untuk mengambil lauk ikannya. Untung saja masih ada daging ayam, tapi akan lebih baik keluarga Cho tidak usah memelihara ayam atau binatang lainnya, kalau tidak lama-lama maknae mereka bakal jadi vegetarian.

Andai saja kamu bisa melihat sedikit lebih jeli Kyunie, kamu pasti tidak akan salah paham begini. Jelas ikan-ikan dimeja makan ukurannya lebih besar dan warnanya merah polos bukan yang bercorak seperti teman-temanmu itu.

Sarapan itu pun akhirnya berlangsung dengan tidak tenang. Masih terdengar bunyi sendok Kyuhyun yang nyaring terdengar merdu seperti alunan lagu dari solo album Japan maknae Super Junior yang sangat terkenal itu -_-

~ Emon204 ~

Kyuhyun dan Donghae berjalan menuju taman belakang rumahnya, lebih tepatnya kolam ikan milik Donghae yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan diklaim sepihak milik Kyuhyun. Tangan mungilnya menggandeng hyungnya. Sesekali ia melompat menandakan bocah itu sedang senang. Tentu saja, dia baru saja mendapati kenyataan kalau teman-teman barunya tidak jadi mati. Apalagi yang bisa membuatnya sesenang ini.  
Donghae yang ada disampingnya ikut senang melihat senyum yang selalu mengembang dibibir dongsaengnya. Tapi jika ia teringat kembali kejadian dimeja makan tadi pagi rasanya dia ingin tertawa tapi ia menahannya karena tidak ingin Kyuhyun menangis lagi. Bisa-bisa airmata yang dikeluarkan adiknya cukup untuk mengisi kolam ikan.

~ Emon204 ~

Ikan berjumlah lima ekor yang awalnya berpencar itu tiba-tiba saja berenang saling mendekat setelah kedatangan kedua Cho bersaudara.

"Lala...lili...lulu...lele...lolo...  
Apa kalian menunggu Kyunie? Wah kalian pacti cenang Kyunie datang lagi ne, makanya kalian langcung belkumpul menyambut kedatangan Kyunie."

Kkkkkk...Kyuhyun terkikik senang mendapati teman-teman barunya itu sepertinya merindukannya.  
Andai saja ia mengenal kata terharu pasti dia sudah mengucapkannya dari tadi. Sayangnya mungkin uri Kyuhyunie belum terlalu banyak menguasai kosa kata.

Kita tinggalkan Kyuhyun bocah menggemaskan itu dengan segala keharuannya (?) dan beralih pada penghuni kolam.

~ Emon204 ~

"Lala...lili...lulu...lele...lolo, wah kalian pacti cenang Kyunie datang lagi ne."

Mendadak ikan yang dari kemarin dan kemarin-kemarinnya lagi hobi melenggak-lenggokkan ekornya sekarang tiba-tiba kelima ekor ikan itu seolah meninggalkan kebiasaan lama mereka dan beralih memiliki koreografi baru. Tanpa disuruh kelima ikan dalam kolam itu saling mendekat dan melenggokkan kepalanya kekiri dan kanan, saling menatap satu sama lain. Tentunya hal itu terjadi setelah kelima ekor ikan itu melihat dan mendengar suara bocah yang baru saja memanggil mereka...lala...lili...lulu...lele...lolo.

"Siapa lala? sejak kapan kita jadi lala...lili...lulu...lele...lolo?" tanya salah satu ikan dengan corak merah hitam kepada ikan lainnya.

" Molla, yang pasti bukan aku. Aku lebih suka lili " Ikan lain menyahut tak ingin ketinggalan musyawarah ala ikan.

" Ck...aku tak suka semuanya, namanya kampungan!" si ikan corak merah putih mengeluarkan pendapatnya.

" Pilih salah satu, setidaknya bocah itu sudah berbaik hati memberikan kita nama. Bukankah itu lebih baik daripada hyung bocah itu yang setiap hari memanggil kita nemo. Memang siapa nemo? Kau...kau...atau kau?" Tunjuk si ikan dengan corak merah keemasan. Yang lain mengangguk, dan entah bagaimana juga cara ikan-ikan itu mengangguk.

" Tapi aku tidak mau. Bocah itu sejak kemarin membuat kepalaku pusing dengan mengejar-ngejar kita. "

" Apalagi aku, kemarin aku hampir saja mati kehabisan nafas karena tertangkap, untung saja ada hyung dari anak itu. "

" Hei...hei...dari tadi kalian cuma menyebut bocah itu, anak itu. Tidakkah kalian lihat anak itu memiliki wajah yang manis."

" Iya, aku suka caranya tertawa "

" Tapi dia seperti gempa bumi dasar laut kalau mengejar kita "

" Aisssh...dari tadi kau selalu mengejeknya!"

" Dan kau kenapa terus saja membelanya! "

" Berisik! gempa bumi dasar laut sudah mulai mendekat, jadi bersiaplah!"

" MWOO..!

Serentak ikan-ikan itu menoleh. Terlambat! Bocah gembul itu sudah menceburkan kedua kakinya kedalam kolam. Kyuhyun mulai berjalan dan terciptalah gempa bumi dasar laut versi si ikan.

" ANDWAEEEEE...!"

Apakah si ikan perlu bersyukur uri Kyuhyunie tidak mendengar teriakan mereka. Jika Kyuhyun mendengar, dipastikan bocah gembul itu akan lebih bersemangat mengejar mereka sambil berteriak-teriak heboh.

Sepertinya jika diteruskan dialog si ikan bakal lebih panjang. Jadi sebaikknya kita akhiri saja sebelum ikan-ikan yang belum jelas namanya itu mulai histeris...

TBC

Ch 2 emang gaje dan monoton karena banyak kata yang diulang.

Saya kok jadi ngebayangin si ikan yang terkhir ngomong itu diperankan sama Kibum. Lihat saja cara ngomongnya...dingin banget kan hahaha...

Yang baca jangan lupa review...

BOW 


	3. Chapter 3

Tittle: Nae Dongsaeng and his World

Cast: Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Donghae, Kim Kibum, Kim Ryewook, Kim Jongwoon

Genre: Familiy, Brothership, Friendship

Rate: K

Warning: hati-hati typo(s)^^

~ Emon204 ~

Pagi yang sibuk seperti biasanya dikediaman keluarga Cho, dimulai dari nyonya Cho yang sedang menyuapi sibungsu yang entah mengapa minta makan pagi-pagi sekali padahal makanan belum matang. Alhasil bocah yang usianya bahkan belum genap empat tahun itu hanya makan bubur instan karena merengek lapar di pagi buta.

Lalu kepala keluarga Cho atau biasa kita panggil Appa Cho yang baru saja keluar kamar dengan pakaiannya yang sudah rapi disusul anak sulung keluarga Cho, atau biasa kita sapa Cho Donghae yang juga sudah bersiap dengan seragam sekolahnya.  
Seperti biasanya, Appa Cho akan langsung duduk dimeja makan menunggu sarapan siap dengan koran paginya. Begitupun dengan rutinitas Donghae, kalian masih ingat kan. Yup betul, kebiasaan Donghae adalah membaca buku cerita tentang ikan nemo favoritnya. Dia tidak akan pernah bosan dengan cerita anak ikan badut yang terpaksa harus tinggal diakuarium kecil setelah berpisah dengan ayahnya. Padahal si nemo sendiri mungkin sudah sangat bosan harus dibaca Donghae setiap hari. Apalagi dibagian ketika ia harus berputar-putar ditempat yang sama dan amat sempit bernama akuarium, membosankan.

"Sarapan sudah siap! " itu adalah suara Eomma Cho yang mengajak suami dan anak sulungnya untuk sarapan. Meninggalkan maknae mereka Cho Kyuhyun yang saat ini tidak bisa diganggu karena sedang asik dengan dunianya sendiri, menonton kartun favoritnya. Cerita seekor kucing dan kawan-kawan yang bernama Nyan-nyan.

Kyuhyun terus saja bolak-balik antara tempatnya menonton televisi dengan ruang makan. Entah apa yang dilakukan bocah gembul itu karena dia hanya sibuk mengintip mereka yang sedang sarapan tanpa ada maksud untuk bergabung. Dia kembali lagi ketempatnya semula untuk menonton Nyan-nyan. Kebetulan tokoh kartun favoritnya si Nyan-nyan sedang mengajak teman-temannya sesama kucing untuk menari dan menyanyi. Jadilah Kyuhyun sekarang sibuk menari menirukan gerakan Nyan-nyan dan kawan-kawan yang sedang mengibas-ngibaskan ekornya.  
Berhubung Kyuhyun tidak punya ekor, berakhirlah bocah itu dengan gerakan menggoyang-goyangkan pinggulnya.

Siapapun yang melihatnya menggoyang pinggul saat ini, yakinlah bocah itu lebih menarik ditonton daripada tontonan yang sedang ditontan bocah itu. Sepertinya mulai besok keluarga Cho sebaiknya membelikan bocah itu kostum kucing supaya nanti saat anak itu menari bisa seragam tanpa merasa terasing karena tidak memiliki ekor (?).

"Goyang kekili, goyang kekanan melompat lompat...ngaung...ngaung..." suara cadel itu lebih mendominasi dibanding suara tv yang lumayan keras itu.  
Kali ini bocah itu salah menirukan suara seekor kucing yang harusnya miau-miau tapi malah jadi ngaung...ngaung.

Biasanya Kyuhyun selalu menonton Nyan-nyan dengan tetangga sebelah yang sekaligus merangkap temannya. Namanya Ryewook, usianya setahun lebih tua dari Kyuhyun dan anak itu sekarang sudah masuk TK. Dan semenjak Ryewook sekolah, Kyuhyun jadi merasa lebih kesepian. Pernah saat bocah itu merengek minta sekolah, Appa dan eomnanya hanya mengatakan "Nanti sayang, akan ada waktunya untukmu sekolah" selalu seperti itu. Appa, eomma dan Hae hyungnya akan kompak mengatakan 'nanti'.

Kyuhyun benci kata nanti. Bagi bocah itu kata nanti itu memiki arti yg sangat lama. Padahal eomna Cho sudah merencanakan tahun ini Kyuhyun masuk TK, tapi sepertinya anak itu sudah tidak sabar. Saking kepengennya sekolah, Kyuhyun bahkan melupakan teman bermainnya yang lain( lala-lili-lulu-lele dan lolo). Karena menurut Ryewook sekolah itu tidak hanya enak, tapi juga banyak teman dan banyak mainan, juga banyak noona cantik. Hihihi...

~ Emon204 ~

Kyuhyun bingung antara melanjutkan nonton kartun favoritnya atau melanjutkan ide atas rencana jeniusnya yang direncanakan sejak semalam untuk diam-diam mengikuti hyungnya kesekolah. Karena itu dia bangun pagi sekali dan minta langsung dimandikan. Padahal biasanya bocah itu paling malas bangun pagi apalagi kalau harus disuruh mandi. Biasanya akan ada acara (mari mengejar Kyuhyun untuk mandi) itupun harus ada adegan drama paksaan.

"Kyu kangen Liwookie, Kyu mau ketemu Liwookie" monolog bocah itu. Sudah Kyuhyun putuskan untuk mengikuti Donghae hyungnya. Ia harus kesekolah untuk bertemu dengan Ryewook. Kyuhyun rindu Ryewook jadi ia harus kesekolah untuk ketemu dengan Ryewook. Tapi ia harus masuk mobil yang nantinya akan mengantar kakaknya lebih dulu sebelum supir pribadi keluarga Cho itu memanggil kakaknya untuk berangkat.  
Itulah alasannya kenapa sedari tadi bocah itu bolak-balik antara tempatnya menonton tv dengan ruang makan. Cuma untuk memastikan hyungnya sudah selesai sarapan atau belum.  
Adakah dari keluarganya yang menyadari keganjilan bocah itu?

~ Emon204 ~

Kaki-kaki mungil itu melangkah mengendap-endap supaya langkahnya tak terdengar oleh Eommanya. Bocah itu sangat cedas, ia tau jika nanti appa dan eommanya memergokinya ingin ikut hyungnya kesekolah pasti mereka akan melarangnya seperti sebelum-sebelumnya dan berakhir dengan tangisan memilukan-nya.  
Tapi apalah daya baru tiga langkah kakinya, suara Nyan-nyan dan kawan-kawan menghipnotisnya. Apalagi saat bocah itu menolehkan kepalanya dilihatnya kucing-kucing menggemaskan itu lagi-lagi sedang menggoyang-goyangkan p*n*atnya dan memutar-mutar ekornya.

Kyuhyun jadi dilema, bocah itu sepertinya belum ikhlas meninggalkan Nyan-nyan dan kawan-kawan. Berakhirlah Kyuhyun kembali kedepan layar kaca dan menggoyang-goyangkan pinggulnya sebentar setelah itu dengan tidak ikhlas ia berlari meninggalkan kartun favoritnya menuju mobil melupakan rencana sebelumnya untuk mengendap-endap

~ Emon204 ~

Kyuhyun memang berhasil keluar rumah tanpa sepengetahuan keluarganya, tapi dia punya masalah lain. Beberapa kali bocah itu mencoba membuka pintu mobil, tapi sebanyak itu pula usahanya gagal. Pintu itu terlalu berat untuknya. Sangattttt berat.

" Tuan muda, apa yang sedang anda lakukan disini? " Deg, Kyuhyun kaget dengan suara yang tiba-tiba saja terdengar dibelakangnya. Bocah itu menoleh dan mendongakkan kepalanya untuk memastikan siapa gerangan sosok tinggi yang sekarang berdiri di depannya, didapatinya supir yang biasa mengantar hyungnya. Tak lama senyum khas anak-anak terlihat di bibir merahnya.

" Ajuchi buka pintu, mainan Kyunie teltinggal didalam mobil " bohong Kyuhyun.  
Bocah itu bicara sambil menggoyang-goyangkan badan dan tangan kanannya ia sembunyikan di punggungnya. Jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya ia kaitkan. Kyuhyun ingat Eommanya mengajarinya untuk tidak berbohong jadi beginilah cara Kyuhyun menangkal kebohongannya. Mengaitkan jari berharap kebohongannya tidak ketahuan atau minimal dimaafkan.  
Beruntung bagi bocah itu setelah pintu terbuka, Appanya memanggil ahjussi Lee.

" Ajuchi, dipanggil Appa, nanti cetelah mainan Kyunie ketemu bial Kyunie yang tutup pintunya. "  
Meski ragu, Ahjussi Lee pun mengiyakan dan meninggalkan majikan kecilnya.  
Kyuhyun masuk mobil dan berjongkok dibelakang jok mobil dengan memegang pintu agar tidak menutup sempurna supaya saat sampai nanti ia tidak kesusahan untuk turun.

~ Emon204 ~

Mobil yang mengantar Donghae tiba di depan Junior high school, Kyuhyun sukses keluar tanpa sepengetahuan Donghae dan supir yang duduk dibangku depan sementara dia ngumpet dijok bagian belakang. Donghae yang tidak menyadari keberadaan Kyuhyun langsung masuk melewati gerbang sekolah sementara Kyuhyun mengokor dibelakangnya. Beruntung saat Kyuhyun masuk ahjussi penjaga gerbang sedang menengok kearah lain memuluskan Kyuhyun masuk tanpa hambatan(drama banget wkwkwk).

Donghae cuek saja ketika para pelajar sedang bisik-bisik melihat Kearahnya tepatnya kearah belakangnya. Seorang bocah gembul langka, limitid edition yang kesusahan menyamakan langkah panjang kaki hyungnya. Dan berakhirlah Kyuhyun tersesat karena kehilangan jejak sang kakak.

Kyuhyun, bocah kecil itu sedikit takut. catet ya...cuma sedikit. Kyuhyun sebenarnya tidak takut dengan apapun dan siapapun. Kyuhyun cuma takut sama monster jahat. Dia ingat Nyan-nyan juga pernah tersesat seperti dia saat ini, tapi Nyan-nyan tidak menangis. Jadi Kyuhyun juga tidak akan menangis.

"Hei ...siapa anak itu?"

"Dia manis sekali"

"sepertinya anak kecil itu tersesat?"

"Ayo dekati dia"

Tapi bisik-bisik orang yang tingginya sama dengan hyungnya itu membuat nyali bocah itu menciut. Kyuhyun berusaha menyembunyikannya, lagi-lagi karena dia ingat Nyan-nyan itu pemberani jadi dia juga harus berani.

Hingga akhirnya seorang namja tampan mendekati Kyuhyun yang seperti orang bingung dan bertanya padanya.

"Adik kecil kau sedang apa?"

Kyuhyun itu pintar, dia ingat pesan eommanya untuk tidak dekat-dekat dengan orang asing. Mengetahui bocah itu curiga padanya namja seumuran hyungnya itu memperkenalkan diri.

"Nama hyung Kibum, hyung bukan orang jahat. Eum...siapa namamu?"

Tapi sepertinya hyung tampan yang menurut Kyuhyun bahkan lebih tampan dari hyungnya ini bukan orang jahat. Padahal sebelumnya dia selalu mengatakan Donghae paling tampan sedunia. Mungkin saat dewasa nanti bocah itu akan mengatakan dialah yang tertampan. Jadi-

"Kyu, eum...namaku Kyuhyun. Yung tampan tau tidak dimana Liwookie. Kyu kangen cama Liwookie"  
Kyuhyun menarik-narik kecil kemeja namja yg mengaku bernama Kibum. Mulutnya maju beberapa senti karena mengucapkan nama Liwookie.  
Kyuhyun berharap hyung tampan didepannya ini bisa memberitahukan keberadaan sahabatnya itu.

Kibum mengernyit bingung, ia berjongkok menyamakan posisi tingginya agar sejajar dengan Kyuhyun. Diletakkannya satu tangannya dipundak bocah itu supaya bocah itu tidak takut dan merasa nyaman.

" Adik manis, Liwookie itu siapa. Apa dia hyungmu? " tanya kibum.

" Anni, bukan Liwookie tapi...Li-wook- ie." Eja Kyuhyun.

" Ryewookie...? "Terdapat perempatan didahi Kibum.

" Ne, Liwookie. Liwookie teman Kyunie. Liwookie bilang dicekolah banyak temennya, banyak mainan, juga banyak noona cantik tapi dimana Liwookie yung? Dicini banyak noona cantik tapi Kyu tidak melihat mainan cama teman-teman Kyunie?"

Kibum tersenyum geli dengan penuturan bocah gembul polos di depannya ini. Ia pahan sekarang bocah ini masih cadel. Diliriknya jam dipergelangan tangan kirinya, sudah waktunya masuk kelas mungkin satu menit lagi bel akan berbunyi dan benar saja suara berisik bel tanda masuk pun terdengar membubarkan sekumpulan pelajar yang dari tadi bergerombol menyaksikan interaksi Kibum bersama bocah asing yang mungkin saja tersasar atau mungkin bocah itu dongsaengnya Kibum, entahlah. Yang pasti pertunjukkan telah berakhir bersamaan dengan bel masuk kelas.

Kibum bingung harus mencari orang yang bernama Ryewookie dimana. Ia tidak mungkin memasuki kelas satu persatu hanya untuk menemukan keberadaan Ryewook. Tapi dia juga tidak mungkin meninggalkan keberadaan bocah ini sendirian. Biarlah dia mengajak bocah itu dan akan mencari Ryewookie saat jam istirahat. Kantin dan jam istirahat adalah perpaduan yang pas untuk mencari namja bernama Ryewook. Anak-anak pasti banyak yang berkumpul di kantin. Siapa tau salah satunya bernama Ryewook.

" Kyunie, Kyu ikut hyung ne, nanti hyung akan bantu cari Ryewookie. Sekarang hyung harus masuk kelas. Nanti songsaenim marah kalau hyung bolos, atau Kyu mau hyung tinggal sendiri disini? "

Kyuhyun menggeleng cepat. " Anni, Kyu ikut yung tampan caja, kajja...!" Kibum dibuat chengo dengan Kyuhyun yang langsung menggandeng tangannya. Rupanya meski baru kenal dengan Kibum, tapi Kyuhyun sudah merasa nyaman dengan hyung tampannya itu.

" Kau manis Kyu " batin Kibum

~ Emon204 ~

Sebenarnya Kemana Kibum membawa Kyuhyun?

Saat ini Kibum sedang didalam kelas mengikuti pelajaran sejarah yang masih sama membosankan seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Yang membedakan adalah kalau biasanya banyak murid yang akan tertidur karena merasa dininabobokkan denga cerita sang guru tentang sejarah kerajaan Joseon. Tapi pagi ini keadaanya lain, Kibum memang masih serius menyimak. Tapi tidak dengan teman-teman Kibum yang lain. Mereka kompak sesekali melirik kearahnya tepatnya melihat kolong meja Kibum. Tampak disana seorang bocah gembul duduk manis bersila sambil makan kue, coklat dan masih banyak lagi bungkus snack yang tercecer. Beruntung bagi Kibum atau justru bagi Kyuhyun karena pendengaran guru sejarah yang mengalami sedikit gangguan. Jadi songsaenim tidak begitu mendengar suara berisik yang ditimbulkan bocah itu. Apalagi Kibum duduk dibangku paling ujung di belakang. Rupanya sebelum membawa Kyuhyun ke kelas dia terlebih dahulu membawa bocah itu kekantin dan menyuruhnya memilih makanan yang dia suka. Hanya buat jaga-jaga takut Kyuhyun bosan didalam kelas tanpa melakukan apapun.

Kibum tidak mau ambil resiko gurunya marah-marah karena membawa Kyuhyun kekelas. Gurunya yang cerewet itu pasti akan menceramahinya dengan suara yang keras. Tau sendiri kan orang dengan pendengaran kurang cenderung berbicara lebih keras dengan lawan bicaranya. Kibum tidak mau Kyuhyun terkejut dan takut lalu menangis. Itu bisa jadi masalah mengingat Kibum bukan orang yang pandai menenangkan bayi menangis.  
Kehadiran Kyuhyun adalah hiburan tersendiri di kelas itu, terutama untuk teman-teman Kibum. Tingkah Kyuhyun adalah oase ditengah padang pasir.  
(kirim saja gembul kegurun, biar temenan sama onta -_-)

Kibum melirik kolong mejanya, suara berisik itu sudah tak terdengar lagi. Lalu apa yang sedang dilakukan Kyuhyun? Rupanya bocah itu tertidur dengan nyamannya meski hanya bersandar dikaki meja. Mungkin bocah itu bosan atau mengantuk karena kekenyangan kemudian tertidur. Bocoh itu sangat polos dalam tidurnya. Mulutnya yang sedikit terbuka menambah kadar kelucuannya. Ditambah pula disekitar mulut mungilnya tercecer bekas cream dan coklat yang masih belepotan. Kibum tersenyum, kasihan juga dengan Kyuhyun. Ia tidak tega juga membangunkah bocah itu bahkan saat jam istirahat datang. Kibum hanya berpesan pada teman-temannya untuk mengumumkan dikantin bahwa seorang anak kecil bernama Kyuhyun sedang mencari kakaknya yang bernama Ryewook.

Tapi hingga jam pulang sekolah tidak ada satupun teman-teman sekolahnya yang mengaku bernama Ryewook dan menjemput Kyuhyun. Kemana lagi Kibum harus mencari namja bernama Ryewookie itu. Apalagi Kyuhyun bilang ia tidak ingat dimana rumahnya. Tapi Kibum tau Kyuhyun bukan gelandangan. Bisa dilihat dari pakaian Kyuhyun semuanya bermerk, dipastikan Kyuhyun anak orang kaya. Apa Kibum lapor polisi saja? tapi kasian Kyuhyun. Bagaimana nanti kalau bocah itu ketakutan.

~ Emon204 ~

Sementara itu dikediaman keluarga Cho sedang terjadi kekacauan besar. Bahkan kekacauan itu sudah terjadi sejak pagi. Bermula dari Appa Cho yang ingin berpamitan pada putra bungsunya saat akan pergi ke kantor. Tapi sibungsu tak diketemukan keberadaanya dimanapun. Seluruh pelayan dan bodyguard sudah dikerahkan untuk mencari bahkan sampai kekolom tempat tidur. Kali aja anak itu sedang ingin main petak umpet. Mereka juga mencari dirumah Ryewook, siapa tau bocah itu ingin bermain dengan Ryewook meski anak itu pasti tidak dirumah karena harus sekolah. Tapi nihil, Kyuhyun tidak ada dimanapun. Appa Cho sampai membatalkan pergi kekantor dan menyuruh sekertarisnya menunda semua rapat pentingnya.  
Sibungsu hilang, bagaimana mungkin ia berpikir tentang rapat.

Supir Lee memberitahukan keberadaan terakhir kalinya ia melihat tuan muda kecilnya.  
Eomma Cho berpikir mungkin saja Kyuhyun ikut Donghae kesekolahnya. Anak itu selalu merengek minta untuk sekolah tapi segera dibantah sang supir karena dia merasa tidak membawa serta bocah itu. Supir Lee sebenarnya juga agak ragu mengingat bocah itu tadi pagi memang sempat naik kemobil yang dibawanya. Untuk memastikan, Eomma Cho menelephon Donghae menanyakan keberadaan Kyuhyun. Tapi berakhir dengan Donghae yang malah panik dan memutuskan untuk minta ijin pulang lebih awal bahkan sebelum jam istirahat pertama. Itulah alasan mengapa Donghae tidak mengetahui pengumuman dikantin tentang bocah gembul yang tersesat.

Donghae menangis dalam pelukan Eommanya. Appanya menepuk-nepuk pundaknya, menguatkan anak dan istrinya untuk kuat. Meski sedih, Appa Cho tidak boleh terlihat lemah. Dia juga bingung harus mencari si bungsu kemana lagi. Melapor polisi pun percuma, Kyuhyun bahkan belum duapuluh empat jam menghilang. Jadi laporannya pasti tidak akan ditindak lanjuti. Cara satu-satunya hanya mencari sendiri serta mengandalkan anak buahnya yang disebar kemana-mana. Sempat terpikir oleh Appa Cho bahwa Kyuhyun diculik. Mungkin oleh pesaing bisnisnya. Menyadari kemungkinan itu Eomma Cho jadi histeris sendiri membayangkan bocah itu kenapa-napa. Wanita cantik itu akhirnya pingsan menambah panik seisi rumah.  
Eomma Cho tidak pernah berpikir bahwa orang jahat yang menculik Kyuhyun akan rugi sendiri karena pasti dibuat sakit kepala bin pusing tujuh keliling dengan tingkah anaknya yang kadang-kadang kelewat ajaib itu.

~ Emon204 ~

Hari sudah hampir sore ketika Kibum akhirnya berinisiatif membawa Kyuhyun kerumahnya. Dia bingung harus mengantar kemana bocah menggemaskan yang suka mengedip imut saat bertanya padanya itu.

" Yung tampan, kita mau kemana, katanya mau cali Liwookie? " tanya Kyuhyun saat Kibum menggandeng tangan bocah itu. Langkahnya sangat ringan, sepertinya bocah itu sedang senang.

Kibum berjalan disampingnya mengingat selama ini ia selalu berjalan kaki ketika berangkat dan pulang sekolah. Jarak sekolah dan rumahnya memang tidak terlalu jauh, cukup melewati taman dan beberapa gang saja.

" Nanti kita cari Ryewookie. Kyunie ikut kerumah hyung dulu ne, tapi sebelum itu bagaimana kalau kita cari makan. Kyunie lapar tidak? "

" Um, Kyu lapal. Kyu juga mau ec klim, yung tampan nanti beliin Kyu ec klim ne "

" Ice cream...? " Kibum menoleh kekiri dan kanan. Sepertinya Kibum ingat ada pedagang ice cream yang biasa mangkal ditaman. Bagaimana kalau Kibum mengajak Kyuhyun ketaman saja.

" KYUNIEEEEE...! "

Kibum dan Kyuhyun sama-sama menoleh kesumber suara cempreng yang memekakkan telinga. Terlihat seorang bocah setinggi Kyuhyun dari arah taman melambaikan tangannya. Disampingnya berdiri seorang remaja yang sedang menutup telingannya dengan kedua tangannya. Melindungi gendang telinganya agar tidak robek mendengar pekikan dari dongsaeng yang tak kalah imutnya dengan Kyuhyun itu.

" LIWOOKIEEEEEE... !" Kyuhyun balas melambai kearah bocah yang seharian ini menjadi tujuannya hingga ia tersesat dan bertemu dengan hyung tampan.

Kibum juga harus menutup telinganya agar selamat dari kemungkinan penyakit yang namanya tuli mengingat bocah yang berada digandengannya juga tak kalah keras dan sama-sama cemprengnya menjawab panggilan bocah di seberang jalan, lebih tepatnya diarea taman. Tapi ada yang membuat Kibum bingung. Jadi Ryewookie yang dimaksud Kyuhyun adalah bocah itu, bukan kakak Kyuhyun?  
Kibum menyadari dirinya telah salah paham. Pantas saja Ryewook tak ditemukannya disekolahnya. Mana ada anak TK nyasar disekolahnya.

Kibum saja yang lupa atau tidak sadar Kyuhyun memang tidak pernah mengatakan kalau Ryewook bukanlah hyungnya melainkan sahabatnya.

Kyuhyun dan bocah yang dipanggil Liwokie itu sama-sama berlari. Ryewook dari arah taman sementara Kyuhyun dari seberang jalan. Keduanya akhirnya berpelukan sambil melompat-lompat setelah bertemu ditengah-tengah jalan. Untungnya itu bukan jalan besar dan hanya dikhususkan untuk pejalan kaki. Jika tidak, aksi keduanya yang mirip pasangan di film boolywood (minus adegan melompat-lompat) yang sempat fenomenal Shahrukh kan dan Kajol itu pasti akan membuat jalanan macet karena terjadi kecelakaan masal, sangat tidak romantis...

~ Emon204 ~

Dua orang remaja Kibum dan Jongwoon aka Yesung yang ternyata adalah hyungnya Ryewook sedang duduk dibangku taman yang khusus disediakan untuk pengunjung taman.  
Keduanya memperhatikan kedua bocah yang sedang asik bermain.

" Jadi Kyunie tersesat sampai disekolahmu?" Tanya Yesung setelah keduanya berkenalan tentunya.

" Ya, aku kira dia mencari hyungnya yang bernama Ryewook. Tidak seperti dugaanku Ryewook ternyata masih seumuran dengan Kyuhyun. Bocah itu pasti sangat merindukan adikmu sampai harus kabur dari rumah demi bertemu dengannya "  
Kibum mengamati kedua bocah yang saling mengejar itu sambil tersenyum menyadari kebodohannya.  
" Aku kira orang tuanya pasti sangat mencemaskannya." lanjutnya kemudian.

"Memang kau sekolah dimana?" Yesung penasaran juga kenapa Kyuhyun bisa sampai disekolah remaja tampan yang mungkin seumuran dengan Donghae tetangganya yang juga hyungnya Kyuhyun.

"Di junior high school dekat taman ini"

"Astaga...! Itukan sekolahnya Donghae juga." Yesung memekik kaget " Dia pasti mengikuti Donghae sampai kesekolah, kau kenal Donghae? "

"Anni, aku di semester pertama" jawab Kibum setelah mencoba mengingat.

" Tapi Donghae juga disemester pertama"  
Yesung mengambil posnselnya dan mendial nomer yang sudah dihafalnya.

"Yoboseo, Donghae kau ada dimana?" Yesung bertanya setelah seseorang diseberang line memberi salam.

" Donghae, kenapa kau menangis? " Yesung panik saat mendengar isakan Donghae diseberang line. Sepertinya Donghae sedang menceritakan tentang kasus menghilangnya dongsaengnya pada namja berkepala besar itu.

" Kyuhyun menghilang? Kau tenanglah dulu, bisa kau datang ketaman didekat sekolahmu. Kyuhyun ada bersamaku sekarang "

" Ne, disini juga ada Ryewook "

" Aku akan menunggumu, hati-hati dijalan "

Bip, terdengar bunyi telephon yang diputus.

"Kau menghubungi hyungnya Kyunie?" tanya Kibum setelah mendengar percakapan sepihak Yesung ditelephone.

" Ne, dia mencemaskan Kyunie, Ahjumma Cho bahkan pingsan mengetahui Kyunie hilang" Kibum hanya mengangguk, ia kembali memperhatikan Kyuhyun. Kibum yakin dia pasti akan sangat merindukan bocah gembul menggemaskan itu.

" Aku akan menunggu sampai hyungnya datang sekalian aku juga ingin berkenalan dengannya " putus Kibum akhirnya. Dia memiliki rencana yang sudah disusunnya.

~ Emon204 ~

Kediaman keluarga Cho akhirnya kembali seperti semula setelah kepulangan sibungsu. Eomna Cho jadi lebih protektif terhadap bocah itu. Ia terus saja memeluk dan menciumnya membuat bocah itu heran akan tingkah Eommanya. Malam ini Eomma Cho berencana menemani Kyuhyun tidur tapi langsung ditolak bocah itu dengan alasan ia ingin tidur dengan Donghae. Dan disinilah bocah itu sekarang.

Kyuhyun membaringkan tubuhnya menyamping menghadap hyungnya yang malah sibuk memperhatikan langit-langit kamarnya.

" Hae yung, becok kita main kelumah yung tampan ne? " tanya Kyuhyun sambil menoel-noel pipi Donghae.

" Besok hyung sekolah Kyu " Donghae kesal karena sejak pulang sore tadi adiknya terus saja bicara tentang Kibum, Kibum dan yung tampan.

" Kalau begitu becoknya lagi, mau ya yung?"

" Besoknya lagi hyung juga sekolah Kyu " Donghae semakin sewot.

" Kalau gitu kita pelgi caat Hae yung libul cekolah caja ne " sementara Kyuhyun bukanlah bocah yang pantang menyerah untuk membujuk hyungnya. Akhirnya Donghae membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap sang adik.

" Memangnya apa yang membuat Kyunie ingin kerumah hyung tampan? " tanya Donghae pada akhirnya, Ia penasaran juga kenapa dongsaengnya itu ngotot mengajaknya kerumah Kim Kibum.

" Yung tampan mau kenalin Kyunie cama Heebum. "

" Eh, Heebum nugu? " bingung Donghae mendengar nama yang menurutnya sangat aneh itu.

" Yung tampan bilang Heebum temannya Nyan-nyan. "

" Oh, cuma itu saja? " selidik Donghae setelah tau ternyata Heebum hanya seekor kucing. Tapi dia masih penasaran mungkin Kyuhyun punya alasan lain selain berkenalan dengan si Heebum.

" Um..."Kyuhyun tampak berpikir. "Kalena Kyunie cayang cama Yung tampam " lanjutnya kemudian. Namun spertinya Donghae tidak suka dengan jawaban Kyuhyun.

" Kyunie lebih sayang Donghae hyung atau hyung tampan? "  
Donghae terlalu percaya diri jika mengira Kyuhyun lebih sayang dirinya ketimbang Kibum yang notabene baru dikenal adiknya.

" Kyunie cayang Donge yung cama yung tampan juga" jawab Kyuhyun cepat membuat Donghae tak terima.

" YAK! mana bisa seperti itu Kyu, kau harus pilih salah satu "

" Tapi Kyunie cayang Donge yung cama yung tampan " kekeuh bocah itu. Kyuhyun mengerjab polos membuat Donghae mencari cara lain untuk membuat adiknya itu memilihnya.

" Eum... kalau Hae hyung sama hyung tampan tenggelam dikolam, Kyunie bakalan tolongin Hae hyung dulu atau hyung tampan dulu? "  
Donghae harap-harap cemas dengan jawaban bocah yang saat ini sedang mempermainkan jari-jari tangannya. Kyuhyun tampak berpikir.

" Kyunie akan tolongin yung tampan "

Donghae merengut seketika, tidak menyangka Kyuhyunnya lebih memilih Kibum yang baru sehari dikenalnya.

" Hae yung kan pital belenang, kalau yung tampan kan tidak bica" lanjut bocah itu. Ada nada keraguan saat mengatakan hyung tampan tidak bisa berenang. Kan Kyuhyun belum pernah melihat Kibum berenang. Jadi bisa dikatakan hyung tampan memang tidak bisa berenang. Donghae bisa menerima alasan Kyuhyun kalau alasannya karena Kibum tidak bisa berenang. Dan sedetik kemudian...

" Tapi yung, Kyunie kan tidak bica belenang, jadi Hae yung caja yang tolongin yung tampan ne "

GUBRAKSS...Donghae merengut untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Niat awalnya kan mau menyingkirkan si Kim Kibum itu. Kenapa juga Kyuhyun malah menyuruh dia untuk menolongnya.

" Tidak mau! Biar saja dia dimakan ikan hiu." ketus Donghae.  
Rasa cemburu membuanya tidak sadar telah mengajarkan adiknya untuk mengabaikan orang yang sedang membutuhkan pertolongan. Meskipun disini karakter yang butuh ditolong hanyalah fiktif belaka.

" Tapi dikolam kan tidak ada ikan hiu yung. Yang ada cuma Lala...lili...lulu...lele cama lolo. " bingung bocah itu. " Kalau gitu nanti Kyunie minta tolong cama meleka caja "

" Tidak boleh! " jawab Donghae cepat

" Wae...? " bingung Kyuhyun mengerjapkan mata bonekanya menunggu jawaban sang kakak. Donghae tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun, dia teringat kembali dengan permintaan Kibum sore tadi.

" Donghaessi, bolehkah setelah ini aku berkunjung kerumahmu? "

Sore tadi Donghae memang langsung mengiyakan permintaan Kibum, tapi mengapa sekarang ia takut kalau adiknya itu akan lebih sayang Kibum.  
Donghae belum siap kalau harus berbagi Kyuhyun dengan namja itu. Konyol memang, tapi Donghae sangat takut jika nantinya adiknya benar-benar memilih Kibum.

" Yung...yung..." Kyuhyun mencolek-colek pipi Donghae membawanya kembali pada kesadarannya.

"Tidurlah, hyung janji akan menyelamatkan hyung tampanmu itu." kata Donghae pada akhirnya

" Yaksok ...?"

" Yaksok!... lagipula teman-temanmu dikolam tidak mungkin sanggup mengangkat tubuh Kibum. Kau lupa kalau tubuhmu yang pendek inipun tidak akan tenggelam. Jadi mana mungkin si Kim Kibum itu akan tenggelam ck...konyol sekali "  
Donghae sepertinya melupakan kalau dia yang memulai kekonyolan ini sebelumnya.

" Cha...tidurlah! " perintahnya pada dongsaeng semata wayangnya itu.

Kyuhyun akhirnya mau tidur setelah Donghae mengatakan bahwa Kibumlah yang akan datang kerumah mereka. Kyuhyun membimbing tangan Donghae kepunggungnya menepuk-nepuknya membuatnya merasa nyaman dan mengantuk.

" Jaljayo Kyunie " bisik Donghae

" Jaljayo yung " jawab Kyuhyun dengan mata terpejam.

.

.  
.

Bingung antara mau nulis TBC atau END. Soalnya di blog cuma nyampai ch 3 hehe...

Yang baca jangan lupa review ya ^^

BIGS THANKS TO:

Sofa1013 / MissBabyKyu / cici fu / angel sparkyu / kihyunelf / readlight / Awaelfkyu13 / Choding / Tebak Siapa / imayrochdiana1 / michhazz / ressalini / sofyanayunita1 / Cuttiekyu94 / brimarc / Yong Do Jin316 / jihyunelf / Shin Ririn 1013 / and Guest.

Maaf jika ada kesalahan dalam menulis nama atau bahkan belum kesebut.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Nae Dongsaeng and His World**

 **Cast: Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Donghae, Kim Kibum and others**

 **Genre: Family, Brothership**

 **Rate: K**

 **Disclaimer: Mine**

 **Warning: Bahasa tidak baku, typo(s)dll...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading!**

 **.**

Puk puk puk

Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam. Donghae sedang mencoba meninabobokan Kyuhyun yang entah kenapa sulit sekali bagi bocah yang dua bulan lagi genap berusia empat tahun itu untuk terpejam. Bahkan mata boneka adiknya terlihat semakin lebar saja ia perhatikan. Donghae jadi teringat kembali dengan pengalamannya ketika akan mengikuti perjalanan wisata bersama teman-temannya saat elementary school dulu. Betapa antusiasnya sampai hampir semalaman ia tidak bisa tidur. Menunggu dengan gelisah kapan pagi akan tiba. Mungkin begitulah yang dirasakan Kyuhyun sekarang. Menunggu pagi rasanya lama sekali. Sudah belasan kali setiap tiga puluh menit adiknya selalu bertanya- "Donge yung, paginya kapan?" dan belasan kali pula Donghae akan menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun dengan jawaban yang sama "nanti setelah Kyunie tidur baru pagi akan tiba". Tapi tetap saja Kyuhyun selalu mengulang lagi pertanyaannya.

Adakah yang bertanya kenapa bocah gembul yang memiliki kadar keimutan diluar batas tersebut selalu menanyakan tentang kapan pagi akan tiba? Besok adalah akhir pekan alias hari libur. Semua orang akan menikmati hari libur mereka tanba embel-embel kesibukan yang namanya sekolah, tak terkecuali Donghae dan tentusaja Yung tampan ikut didalam hitungannya.

Dalam ingatan Kyuhyun, saat hari libur tiba Yung tampan akan datang berkunjung kerumahnya. Itulah yang membuat Kyuhyun antusias menyambut paginya. Kyuhyun berjanji akan mengenalkan Yung tampan dengan teman-temannya-Lala cs. Dan Kyuhyun juga sudah tidak sabar untuk berkenalan dengan Heebum yang katanya mirip dengan Nyan Nyan. Membayangkan semuanya dalam satu paket membuat otak Kyuhyun penuh. Dan hasilnya ia jadi susah tidur. Kyuhyun bahkan sudah merancang jauh-jauh hari tentang apa saja yang akan ia lakukan dengan Yung tampan. Tapi sore tadi Kyuhyun menambah satu lagi daftarnya. Ide itu ia dapatkan ketika Ayah dan ibunya berpamitan padanya saat mereka ingin mengajak Kyuhyun ikut serta kerumah nenek yang ada di Jeju.

"Yung-" Kyuhyun mencolek lengan Donghae yang barusaja akan terlelap. Ia sudah mengantuk dan Kyuhyun susah sekali untuk disuruh merem. Donghae menduga kali ini adiknya akan menanyakan lagi pertanyaan yang sama.

"Nanti setelah Kyunie tidur baru pagi akan tiba". Dan sebelum Kyuhyun mengajukan pertanyaannya Donghae telah lebih dulu menjawabnya. Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. Bukan itu yang ingin ia tanyakan, Donghae salah paham dengan pertanyaannya.

"Donge yung, kencan itu dimana?" Mungkin Donghae salah dengar dengan pertanyaannya Kyuhyun. Otaknya sudah tidak bisa diajak kerjasama efek dari rasa kantuknya. Alhasil pertanyaan Kyuhyun terdengar aneh ditelinganya. Ya, ia hanya salah dengar. Tidak mungkin Kyuhyun membicarakan tentang sesuatu yang bahkan mungkin belum pernah didengar oleh adiknya.

"Donge Yung, kencan itu dimana? Jauh tidak?" tapi Kyuhyun mengulangnya lagi. Kali ini Donghae yakin ia tidak salah dengar. Ada embel-embel jauh tidaknya. Memangnya kencan itu nama tempat. Tunggu dulu, kencan! Kyuhyun sedang menanyakan tentang kencan. Darimana adiknya menemukan kata-kata asing untuk bocah seusianya tersebut. Mendadak kantuk Donghae menguap begitu saja ditelan tingginya rasa penasaran.

"Dari mana Kyunie belajar ah maksud hyung darimana Kyunie mendengar kata kencan?"

Kyuhyun mengerjab-ngerjabkan matanya imut mendengar pertanyaan Donghae. Kenapa kakaknya menatapnya horor begitu. "Dali Umma"

"Kapan?" Tanya Donghae sanksi. Tidak mungkin ibunya mengajarkan kata tersebut pada Kyuhyun. Tapi Kyuhyun juga tidak mungkin berbohong. Donghae hanya belum tau saja, bahwa Kyuhyun pernah membohongi ahjussi supir pribadi keluargannya.

"Tadi cole waktu umma mau ngajak Kyunie kelumah nenek" Donghae mencoba mengingat, benarkah ummanya bilang begitu.

 _ **"Sayang, benar Kyunie tidak mau ikut umma kerumah nenek?"**_

 _ **"Chilleo, Kyu mau dilumah caja. Becok Yung tampan mau datang"**_

 _ **"Eum...baiklah. Kalau Kyunie tidak mau ikut, nanti umma akan pergi sendiri sama appa. Sekalian karena kalian menolak untuk ikut, umma akan mengajak appa kalian untuk pergi kencan"**_

Huh...

Donghae kembali mengingat percakapan Kyuhyun dengan sang umma sore tadi.

"Yung, kencan itu dimana?" lagi-lagi Kyuhyun mengulangi pertanyaannya. Bisa dipastikan adiknya tidak akan berhenti bertanya sebelum mendapatkan jawabannya. Donghae perlu berhati-hati mulai dari sekarang. Kyuhyun dalam tahap meniru diusianya saat ini. Jika tidak ingin adiknya bicara yang aneh-aneh lagi, ia harus lebih memperhatikan setiap kata yang akan ia ucapkan. Donghae jadi bingung harus menjawab apa untuk pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Belum tentu Kyuhyun paham dengan jawaban yang akan ia berikan. Ia harus pintar mengolah kata.

"Eum...kencan itu bukan dimana Kyu, tapi kencan itu sama artinya dengan bersenang-senang" Kyuhyun tampak bingung dengan jawaban Donghae, tapi dia sok mengerti saja. Inilah satu daftar yang ingin ia tambahkan dalam rencananya bersama dengan Yung tampan.

"Kalau begitu becok Kyu mau mengajak Yung tampan pelgi kencan" polos Kyuhyun namun penuh semangat disetiap katanya.

Kedi kedip mata Donghae

GUBRAKKS

Kyuhyun mengajak Kibum berkencan. Donghae kan jadi sedih. Dia bahkan sampai sekarang belum pernah diajak kencan sama Kyuhyun. Cukup! Sigembul bahkan tidak tau situasi mendrama yang telah diciptakan oleh Donghae.

"Yung, paginya kapan? Kenapa lama cekali"

"Tidak tau!" ketus Donghae cemburu karena Kyuhyun lebih memilih Kibum untuk kencannya besok. Itu artinya Kyuhyun hanya akan bersenang-senang dengan Kibum saja. Donghae hafal betul dengan kebiasaan adiknya. Jika mendapat teman baru yang lain akan diabaikannya.

"Yung Yung" Kyuhyun kembali mencolek Donghae. Tapi Donghae seolah tak acuh. Dia biarkan Kyuhyun menoel-noel pipinya hingga adiknya mengira ia telah tertidur. Donghae kasihan juga melihat Kyuhyun yang sedang menggalau. Sekarang bocah gembul berwajah unyu tersebut malah gelundungan tidak jelas diranjang king size bed miliknya hingga bosan sendiri, dan akhirnya tertidur dengan selimut tebal yang melilit tubuhnya. Mungkin Kyuhyun kelelahan dan mengantuk.

.

 **~Maknae~**

 **.**

Akhir pekan harusnya bisa menjadi hari untuk bermalas-malasan. Semua tentu setuju dengan peraturan tak tertulis tersebut. Tapi sepertinya itu tak berlaku untuk Donghae. Dia kira tidur Kyuhyun yang sudah larut membuat adiknya terbangun lebih siang dari biasanya, jadi diapun bisa ikut bangun siang.

Tapi nyatanya, lagi-lagi karena terlalu antusias ingin bertemu dengan Yung tampan membuat adik kelewat imutnya tak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak. Jadi ketika jam empat pagi Kyuhyun mengigau bertanya-

"Donge yung, paginya kapan? Cekalang jam belapa?"

Donghae dengan setengah nyawanya yang masih belum berkumpul menjawab sekenanya. "Jam empat pagi." Ia tidak yakin sebenarnya. Donghae menyesal. Harusnya ia tak perlu menambahkan kata pagi dibelakangnya. Mendengar kata pagi membuat Kyuhyun antusias untuk bangun, dan adiknya dengan semena-mena ikut membangunkannya yang masih ingin berkelana dalam mimpi indahnya. Lain kali ingatkan Donghae untuk menyuruh ummanya mengajak serta Kyuhyun, kalau perlu memaksa adiknya ikut saja meski bocah itu menolak untuk diajak pergi. Oh ayolah, Donghae juga ingin hari liburnya menyenangkan. Bukannya jam empat pagi saat hari masih gelap dengan udara yang sedang dingin-dinginnya ia dipaksa memandikan adiknya. Padahal kan biasanya Kyuhyun susah sekali untuk disuruh mandi.

"Yung Yung, Donge Yung cepatlah! nanti Yung tampan kebulu datang!" nahkan. Selalu Yung tampan dan lagi-lagi karena Yung tampan. Mana ada orang bertamu subuh-subuh begini. Tapi Kyuhyun mana mau tau. Salahnya yang bilang pada Kyuhyun hari telah pagi. Iya jam empat pagi, mana ada jam empat malam. Bocah itu melompat-lompat diatas tempat tidur seakan takut Kibum keburu datang tapi dia masih belum mandi dan wangi. Donghae terpaksa bangun.

.

 **~Maknae~**

 **.**

Kecipak

Siapa tadi yang menyuruh cepat untuk mandi takut Yung tampan keburu datang. Kyuhyun dengan nyamannya berendam didalam air hangat dengan bebek karet kuning serta pistol air ditangannya.

GYAAAAAAAA

Itu bukan suara Kyuhyun, melainkan suara Donghae yang basah kuyup karena barusaja disiram Kyuhyun dengan air dari dalam bak mandinya. Mendengar teriakan Donghae membuat semangat Kyuhyun meningngkat mengira kakaknya senang dengan tindakannya. Seolah menyemangatinya, sekali lagi Kyuhyun mengulanginya.

"Ahahahaha...Donge Yung bacah. Donge Yung cepelti Panya" Disamakan dengan ikan, Donghae sudah terbiasa. Apalagi dia sangat menyukai binatang bersirip yang pandai berenang tersebut. Tapi disamakan dengan Panya? Donghae bukan tidak tau siapa itu Panya. Dia sering menemani Kyuhyun menonton kartun favorit adiknya tersebut. Tega sekali Kyuhyun menyamakan dirinya dengan seekor tikus bulug musuh bebuyutan Nyan Nyan. Rasanya ingin sekali Donghae menggigit pipi adiknya tersebut.

"Ahahahaha~"

Dan dengan tawa polosnya, sekali lagi Kyuhyun mentertawakan Donghae. Bukan tanpa alasan Kyuhyun menyamakan hyungnya dengan salah satu tokoh kartun yang rajin ia tonton. Kyuhyun memang pernah melihat Panya lari dikejar Nyan Nyan dan berakhir dengan masuknya tikus besar tersebut kedalam lubang pembuangan akhir. Menurut Kyuhyun, Panya saat itu mirip sekali dengan Donghae yang sekarang.

"Yak, hentikan! Berhenti! Berhenti bermain air Kyu, nanti kau masuk angin. Ayo bangun!" titah Donghae menyuruh Kyuhyun keluar dari air. Kyuhyun yang keasikan main air mana mau untuk bangun. Tubuhnya hangat dan nyaman berendam didalam bak berisi air hangat. "Kalau kau tak mau bangun hyung akan bilang pada Yung tampanmu untuk tak usah datang!" Berhasil. Kyuhyun segera bangun dari posisi nyamannya. Donghae cemberut begitu Kyuhyun langsung berdiri hanya karena mendengar nama Kibum disebut. Kekuatan Yung tampan memang tidak main-main ampuhnya. Donghae kan jadi cemburu lagi.

Namun ketika Donghae hendak menangkupkan handuk ketubuh mungil Kyuhyun, bocah tersebut justru melompat dari bak mandi dan langsung berlari menghindarinya, lalu bersembunyi diantara celah lemari dan dinding yang ada dikamarnya. Masih dengan tubuh polosnya, bocah gembul tersebut duduk dengan kaki berselonjor hingga menyisakan ujung kakinya saja yang terlihat. Tentu saja Donghae langsung mengetahui dimana tempat persembunyian Kyuhyun berada. Apalagi bocah itu terkikik lumayan keras meski ia sudah berusaha menutupinya dengan kedua tangan mungilnya.

Mengendap-endap, Donghae dengan hati-hati berusaha untuk menangkap Kyuhyun. Sayang ketika dirinya hampir sampai ditempat persembunyian adiknya, bersamaan dengan Kyuhyun yang juga ingin mengintip keberadaan Donghae. Jadilah mereka sama-sama terkejut.

GYAAAAAAAAA

Reflek Kyuhyun ternyata lebih baik dibanding dengan kakaknya. Ia yang merasa terancam segera berlari masih dengn tubuh polos dan basahnya.

"Yak! Jangan berlari Kyu, nanti kau jatuh!" Namun Kyuhyun tak menggubrisnya. Terus berlari bahkan keluar dari kamar hingga menemukan sofa panjang dengan remot tv diatasnya. Kyuhyun lupa sedang bersembunyi dari kakaknya. Ia memanjat sofa tersebut dengan susah payah lalu menghidupkan televisinya. Donghae tak perlu lagi mengejar Kyuhyun. Bocah nakal tersebut kini duduk manis dengan remot tv ditangannya. Nyan Nyan dan kawan-kawan siap ditontonnya. Para pelayan yang kebetulan melihat adegan tersebut terkikik dengan kelakuan ajaib tuan muda kecil mereka.

"Jangan bergerak-gerak Kuhyun!" perintah Donghae melihat adiknya kini sedang menirukan gerakan kucing berwarna kuning yang sedang mengibaskan ekornya. Satu masalah lagi, dia kesulitan memakaikan Kyuhyun pakaian dengan tingkah adiknya tersebut. Donghae menghela nafas lelah. _'Awas kau Kim Kibum'_ batin Donghae mendendam.

Huatchi

Dirumah, Kibum yang baru bangun tidur bersin-bersin tidak jelas.

 **.**

 **~maknae~**

 **.**

"Donge Yung, jam cepuluh itu kapan?"

Kalau tadi malam Kyuhyun selalu bertanya kapan pagi akan tiba, sekarang setelah pagi datang pertanyaannya ganti lagi. Kibum memang berjanji akan datang pukul sepuluh. Sekarang jam dinding baru menunjukkan pukul 09:00. Bocah yang sudah mangi menurut Kyuhyun karena tak bisa melafalkan kata wangi dengan jelas sudah terkantuk-kantuk ditempatnya. Ini sudah pertanyaan kesekian kalinya. Kyuhyun lelah menunggu Kibum, juga efek bocah manis tersebut yang tidur terlalu malam dan bangun kepagian.

"Sebentar lagi" kalau biasanya Kyuhyun benci kata nanti yang artinya lamaaaaa sekali, sekarang Kyuhyun menambah satu lagi daftar kata yang dibencinya. Sebentar lagi ternyata artinya juga sama saja-lamaaaaa sekali. Donghae kasian juga melihat Kyuhyun yang sudah menguap berkali-kali. Mata adiknya sudah memerah menahan kantuk. Toples kaca dengan lima ekor Lala cs di dalamnyapun sudah tak lagi menarik minatnya. Padahal tadi Kyuhyun begitu antusias ingin mengenalkan lima ekor temannya pada Yung tampan. Tapi Kyuhyun menolak saat Donghae menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk tidur dikamar. Alasannya tentusaja tak ingin saat Yung tampan datang dia malah tertidur. Nanti kencan mereka kan jadi batal. Kyuhyun tidak mau. Alhasil Donghae jadi geregetan sendiri entah pada siapa. _'Awas kau Kim Kibum!'_ Ini sudah kesekian kalinya Donghae mengumpati Kibum dengan penuh dendam sejak dari semalam. Tentusaja Donghae dendam, hari liburnya untuk bermalas-malasan kacau gara-gara remaja datar tersebut.

Arrrrghhh

Donghae mengacak rambutnya frustasi tidak tau harus dengan cara apa lagi membujuk adiknya agar bersedia untuk tidur.

.

 **~maknae~**

 **.**

Ting tong ting tong

Suara bel yang terdengar membahana didalam rumah mengagetkan Kyuhyun yang barusaja akan memejamkan matanya. Telinganya begitu peka akan kedatangan tamu yang sudah pasti itu Yung tampannya. Donghae sama terkejutnya, apalagi melihat Kyuhyun yang dengan cepat turun dari sofa panjang tempat ia berbaring tadi.

"Pelan-pelan saja Kyu, jangan berlari!" Pekik Donghae memperingatkan adiknya yang sama sekali tak dihiraukan oleh Kyuhyun.

"Yung tampan! Yung tampan!" ia justru semakin mempercepat larinya menuju pintu sambil terus merapalkan nama Yung tampan. Tapi apa daya tubuh mungilnya tak mampu menggapai gagang pintunya. Jadilah Kyuhyun menghentakkan kakinya dengan tidak sabar menunggu Donghae atau pelayan untuk membantunya membuka pintu.

Ceklekk

Huatchi huatchi

Barusaja pintu dibuka menampilkan Kibum dengan kucing abu digendongannya, Kyuhyun sudah bersin-bersin tak karuan.

Huatchi huatchi

Sekali lagi ia bersin semakin menambah kuatir Donghae saja. Jangan-jangan Kyuhyun sakit karena terlalu lama berendam dalam air pagi tadi.

"Kyunie kenapa?" Kibum mendekat mencoba menggapai Kyuhyun, tapi bersin bocah mungil tersebut justru semakin tak dapat dikendalikan. Kibum melihat pada Heebum dalam gendongannya. Ia berasumsi Kyuhyun alergi bulu Heebum, ah bulu kucing lebih tepatnya. Kibum segera menjauhkan Heebum dari Kyuhyun setelah menyadarinya.

.

 **~maknae~**

 **.**

Donghae menatap cemburu pada dua makhluk tak jauh dari tempat duduknya yang sedang asik pamer kemesraan. Bagaimana ia tak menyebutnya mesra. Setelah memperkenalkan Lala cs, Kyuhyun kini dalam pangkuan Kibum sedang menonton acara kartun favoritnya lewat dvd yang dibawa oleh remaja seangkatannya tersebut. Kyuhyun dengan begitu nyamannya bersandar pada dada Kibum dan mereka seolah mengabaikan keberadaannya seperti makhluk tak kasat mata saja.

Ternyata Donghae tak sendirian, ada satu lagi makhluk beda spesies dengannya yang sekarang duduk manis menatap penuh dendam pada pasangan romantis tersebut. Siapa lagi makhluk beda spesies disana kalau bukan Heebum. Mulai hari ini, akhir pekan yang begitu muram menurutnya, sikucing keturunan dari ras Russian blue cat tersebut mendeklarasikan dirinya membenci bocah pemilik mata bulat bak boneka dengan tubuh gempalnya, yang membuat siapa saja ingin menjadikan bocah tersebut sebagai gulingnya karena pasti nyaman untuk dipeluk. Pangkuan Kibum yang nyaman itu tempatnya, Kibum biasa membelai bulu indahnya disana. Tapi bocah gembul tidak tau diri yang dari tadi bersin-bersin tidak jelas karena bulunya sekarang telah mengambil alih tempat miliknya. Memang apa yang salah dengan bulunya, tidak ada. Kibum dengan rutin memandikannya, menyisir bulu lebatnya, dan dia juga tidak punya kutu. Tapi kenapa bocah tengik itu alergi dengan bulunya. Heebum mencoba menjilati tubuhnya sendiri yang masih dalam jangkauan lidahnya. Dimulai dari perut turun hingga bagian bawah kakinya dan

WLEKK

Dia menjulurkan lidahnya jijik. Heebum baru ingat hari ini karena terburu-buru, Kibum lupa mengeramasinya. Alhasil bulu indahnya rontok menepel dilidah dan agak sedikit bau.

"Goyang kekili, goyang kekanan ngaung...ngaung"

Mendengar suara cempreng Kyuhyun membuat Heebum mengalihkan lagi perhatiannya pada bocah tersebut. Dilihatnya Kyuhyun turun dari pangkuan Kibum lalu dengan percaya dirinya ia menirukan gerakan Nyan Nyan dan kawan-kawan. Memutar-mutar tubuh bulatnya sambil menggoyang pinggulnya. Suara cadel khas Kyuhyun juga ikut menggema dengan kerasnya diruangan tersebut.

"Goyang kekili, goyang kekanan...ngaung...ngaung. melompat-lompat, ngaung...ngaung" seperti biasa Kyuhyun selalu mengganti kata miaww miaww dengan ngaung- ngaung. Padahal Donghae sudah sering mengingatkan, tetap saja yang keluar dari bibir mungil adiknya selalu ngaung ngaung.

 _"Itu teman-temannya' ,_ pikir Heebum melihat Nyan Nyan ada dilayar kaca. Secara naluri, Heebum juga ikut menggoyangkan ekornya. Mereka-Heebum dan Kyuhyun terlihat kompak untuk yang satu itu. Sama kompaknya seperti Kibum dan Donghae yang terlihat mentertawakan tingkah menggemaskan keduanya. Tapi tidak untuk urusan berbagi. Kyuhyun itu milik Donghae, tapi Kibum dengan seenaknya memonopoli adiknya. Sama seperti Heebum yang mengklaim Kibum sebagai majikan tercintanya, tapi Kyuhyun gembul telah dengan begitu kejam mengambilnya. Benar-benar kekanakan. Setelah acara menggoyang pinggul selesai, Kyuhyun lebih memilih kembali kepangkuan Kibum membuat Donghae dan Heebum merengut lagi. Padahal mereka kan sama-sama ingin memangku dan dipangku. Cemburu tak berdasar makhluk beda spesies itupun terjadi lagi.

.

 **~maknae~**

 **.**

Merasa dicampakkan, Heebum kini serius mengamati Donghae yang sedang menggalau sama seperti dirinya. Mungkin dia bisa menawarkan kerjasama. Dia akan mendapatkan majikannya lagi dan Donghae bisa mendapatkan adiknya. Ide yang sangat bagus. Tapi masalahnya bagaimana caranya ia berkomunikasi dengan remaja seusia majikannya tersebut.

Miaww...

Miaww...

Mencoba mengajak Donghae berkomunikasi. Biasanya hanya dengan mengeong, Kibum akan langsung tau apa keinginannya. Tapi tidak dengan Donghae, remaja pecinta ikan tersebut justru semakin menghayati kegalauan hatinya dengan melihat pasangan romantis KiHyun. Heebum harus mencari cara untuk menarik perhatian Donghae.

Miaww...

Sekali lagi ia mencoba mengeong, tapi Donghae justru melotot padanya seolah menantang-

"APA?"

Heebum jadi bergidik takut. Ia harus mencari cara lain untuk mengacaukan kencan KiHyun. Kencan? Ya begitulah tadi Heebum mendengarnya dari bocah tengik menyebalkan menurut Heebum tapi manis plus menggemaskan menurut Kibum. Donghae, kakak sibocah benar-benar tidak bisa diandalkan. Dari tadi kerjaannya cuma meremat-remat bantal sofa dan menggigitnya. Persis seperti yeoja patah hati saja.

Apa yang akan dilakukan Heebum? Kucing pintar tersebut memutar mata kelerengnya kesegala arah untuk mencari cara atau memanfaatkan apa saja yang bisa ia gunakan untuk membalaskan dendamnya.

Tingg

Sepertinya Heebum barusaja mendapatkan ide cemerlangnya setelah Iris kekuningannya tak sengaja menangkap toples kaca dengan lima ekor ikan segar yang tengah menari penuh sesak tanpa koreografi didalamnya. Lala cs menatap waspada pada Heebum. Sepertinya mereka juga merasakan firasat buruk pada sikucing abu tersebut. Dan-

TRANGG

Benar saja, Heebum menerjang toples kaca dengan Lala cs didalamnya yang langsung menggelepar mencari oksigen untuk dihirupnya. Kejadian itu begitu cepat hingga tak ada seorangpun yang menyadarinya. Kyuhyun mengerjap. Dalam pangkuan Kibum, bocah tersebut histeris melihat tubuh teman-temannya yang menggelepar. Menurut kyuhyun, artinya teman-temannya sedang membutuhkan pertolongannya lewat mulutnya yang megap-megap-membuka dan mengatup. Apalagi ketika dengan tidak berperikehewanannya, Heebum menerjang dan menggigit salah satu diantara mereka.

HUWEEEEEEEEEE

Seketika tangis Kyuhyun-pun pecah. Donghae dan Kibum jadi panik karenanya. Kyuhyun susah untuk didiamkan selama nasib temannya yang digigit Heebum belum dipastikan. Kibum segera menyerahkan Kyuhyun pada Donghae untuk kemudian ia mencari kucingnya. Ia yakin Heebum tak akan memakan Lala, Lulu ah Kibum tak yakin Heebum menggigit yang mana. Dia belum hafal dengan teman-teman Kyuhyun. Heebum itu kucing yang penurut. Kibum juga tidak pernah lupa untuk memberi Heebum makan. Jadi Kibum rasa Heebum hanya ingin main-main saja. Tapi dia jadi tidak yakin. Ikan tetap saja makanan. Kucing akan sangat bernafsu saat melihat makanan didepannya, bahkan tak segan untuk mencurinya. Apalagi ikan termasuk jenis makanan favorit Heebum.

.

Kyuhyun masih saja terus menangis. Yung tampan belum juga kembali. Ia mencemaskan temannya, berharap Yung tampan segera datang dengan membawa Lili. Ya, ternyata si Lili-lah yang digigit oleh Heebum. Masih dengan isakannya, Kyuhyun melihat para pelayan yang sedang sibuk membereskan kekacauan yang dibuat oleh sikucing. Keempat temannya berhasil diselamatkan dan dimasukkan kembali kedalam toples kaca yang baru. Kyuhyun tidak suka Heebum, sama sekali tidak menyukainya. Niatnya yang semula ingin berteman dengan kucing tersebut telah dibuangnya jauh-jauh.

Hari ini sepertinya tidak hanya Heebum saja yang membenci kyuhyun. Kyuhyunpun telah mendeklarasikan bahwa dirinya tidak hanya alergi, tapi dia juga benci dengan kucing warna abu tersebut. Untung saja Nyan Nyan memiliki bulu warna kuning, kalau tidak Nyan Nyan pasti sudah ikut melompat dari dalam tv dan ikut memakan teman temannya juga.

.

 **~maknae~**

 **.**

Kyuhyun menatap tidak suka pada Heebum yang sekarang berada dalam gendongan Yung tampannya. Karena kucing nakal itulah salah satu temannya, si Lili hampir saja mati. Sementara yang ditatap balik menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan malasnya, tanpa dosa, tanpa beban dan tanpa perasaan -_-

Heebum menolak untuk minta maaf. Oh ayolah, memang apa salahnya? Dia hanya mempertahankan apa yang menjadi haknya saja.

"Heebum!"

Bahkan ketika Majikannya menyerukan namanya-pun, Heebum masih betah dalam aksi diamnya. Dia tidak akan mengeong hanya untuk membuat bocah itu merasa menang.

"Sudahlah Kibum-Ssi, biarkan saja. Mungkin kucingmu tidak sengaja" Kyuhyun merengut melihat Donghae yang dianggapnya membela sikucing. Padahal niatnya bukan itu. Seratus persen bukan! Donghae hanya ingin Kibum cepat pulang. Mereka sekarang sedang berada didepan pintu rumah dengan Kibum yang tadi sudah berpamitan pada Kyuhyun. Tapi karena sikucing Heebum menolak untuk mengakui kesalahanya, alhasil Kibum tidak jadi pulang-pulang. Kibum berat meninggalkan Kyuhyun. Tapi dia sadar diri, Kibum itu pintar, tau kalau Donghae tak begitu menyukainya. Lagipula Heebum telah banyak mengacau seharian ini hingga mengakibatkan Kyuhyun terus menangis. Kibum jadi kasihan dengan bocah tersebut. Niat awalnya kan dia ingin mengenalkan Kyuhyun dengan Heebum agar mereka bisa berteman. Tapi ternyata sebaliknya, mereka malah bermusuhan.

"Heebum!" sekali lagi Kibum memperingatkan, tapi Heebum tetap menolak mengeong. Dia tetap tak mau untuk meminta maaf. Dia tidak salah.

"Heebum!"

Miaww...

Bukan! Heebum mengeong bukan karena dia ikhlas meminta maaf, tapi karena Kibum dengan semena-mena telah menarik kupingnya. Jadi ia terpaksa dengan refleksnya mengeong. Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat Heebum mengeong. Dia bukan bangga dengan kemenangannya, tapi dengan senyum polosnya ia telah memaafkan Heebum. Umma-nya bilang, Kyuhyun tidak boleh mendendam. Dia harus memaafkan orang yang telah dengan ikhlas meminta maaf. Meski Heebum tidak termasuk dalam kategori orang, tapi dia telah meminta maaf. Lagipula Lili juga telah dipastikan selamat. Lain halnya dengan Heebum, kucing tersebut rupanya salah mengartikan senyum Kyuhyun sebagai senyum ejekan.

Sekali lagi Kibum berpamitan. Donghae lega karenanya, sepertinya Heebum juga. Ia berharap dengan peristiwa hari ini Kyuhyun tak lagi merengek tentang Yung tampannya. Ia yakin Kyuhyun akan jera dan tak ingin Yung tampannya datang lagi. Tapi-

"Yung tampan, becok main lagi kelumah Kyunie ne-"

GUBRAKSS

Seketika Donghae memasang wajah muramnya.

"- tapi Yung tampan jangan bawa Heebum ne, nanti dia makan teman Kyunie lagi"

Dan Heebum juga sama muramnya melihat Kibum tersenyum mengiyakan.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC-nya nggak janji ^^ alias tergantung mood...**

 **Ada yang pernah baca ch ini sebelumnya? Pernah dipublise di WP soalnya...^0^**

 **Happy Birthday Atika Sa'adah (krystalaster27) #Wink #keduluan...**


End file.
